Aircraft often include one or more landing gear that comprise one or more wheels. Each wheel may have a brake, which is part of an aircraft braking system, that is operatively coupled to the wheel to slow the wheel, and hence the aircraft, during, for example, landing or a rejected takeoff. Aircraft braking systems may utilize wheel speed data received from a wheel speed sensor to control braking. From time to time, a wheel speed sensor could cause an aircraft braking system to be deprived of such wheel speed data for the wheel experiencing the wheel speed sensor failure.